Bags for holding suits and hanging garments are well known. Typically, such bags are provided with a mechanism to which a conventional hanger fastens. Thereafter, the bag is crafted about the hanger suspension point to surround the garment. Typically such bags completely enclose the garment being carried. Thereafter, the bags themselves are folded with the contained garment inside.
It further is known to place on such bags "back pack" type straps. Usually, such straps have placement as an afterthought with respect to the construction of the bag. The result is that the bag--although it can be supported by the attached "back pack" type straps--is not acting with the back of the wearer in a true pack like configuration. Such bags typically produce folded and wrinkled garments at their respective destinations and are extremely uncomfortable.
Examples of folding suit bags can be found in Smallberg U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,450 issued Dec. 18, 1956; Dickler U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,195 issued Jan. 3, 1978; Briggs et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,897 issued Feb. 20, 1990; Pulichino, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,342 issued Jun. 28, 1988; and King U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,839 issued Apr. 12, 1988.
Examples of bags have "back pack" type straps fastened to bags include Lane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,343 issued Apr. 7, 1987; Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,765 issued Aug. 12, 1986; and, McArthur U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,207 issued Nov. 28, 1989.